


Forgotten Anniversary

by cuzitsclarissa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuzitsclarissa/pseuds/cuzitsclarissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPN KINK MEME PROMPT: <br/>Dean's not really the kind for chick-flick moments, but anniversaries are, well, special. So it hurts more than he thought it would to find that Sam has completely forgotten theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally as spn kink meme prompt, but I think it turned out well so I'm posting it!!!

Forgotten Aniversary

Dean woke up later in the morning than he intended, groggy and tempted to sleep for a couple more months. He knew he could, considering he and Sam were on a "vacation", meaning three uninterrupted days in a crappy motel room, but he couldn't sleep through today. He could tomorrow, and he sure as hell was going to the next day, but today was too special to spend in bed. Sleeping, that is. 

Dean sat up in his blankets and rubbed at his eyes, glancing around. Sam wasn't in bed. The bathroom door was wide open and the light was off, and his cell phone was sitting on the small dresser next to the bed. Wherever he went, he couldn't've gone far. 

Dean grinned at the thought of Sammy going out to pick up breakfast. It was usually Dean's job, and not just because he liked being the sole driver of the car. He simply enjoyed letting his baby brother sleep in an extra hour or so, allowing his pretty features the beauty rest they didn't really need. Dean couldn't help the warm feeling he felt in his chest, even as he shrugged off the blankets and let his sleepy, sensitive body bask in the cold air of the room. He stood up from the bed and padded over to the window, throwing back the curtains. Sure enough, the impala was gone. The sun was already shining high and Dean wondered how long Sam had been gone, how far he went to find himself and Dean the perfect anniversary breakfast. He smiled to himself again. He knew it was stupid to be so affected by such gestures and pointless dates, but to him, this one day was the beginning of life as he knew it. Every day spent with Sammy was heaven before they got together, but after, it's been pure joy. A happiness Dean has never ever felt. 

His thoughts were interrupted with the sound of the impala rumbling into park, right outside the window. Dean could smell it before he saw it, a bag of fresh bagels and a tray of coffee balanced in Sam's hands as he made his way through the door. Dean jumped up and made his way toward Sam, reaching to relieve him of his full hands. 

"Let me get that," Dean said, not even trying to hide the affection in his voice. Sam shifted and handed Dean the bag of bagels, sending Dean's heart aflutter. He laughed out loud, the bag in his hands weighing several pounds. 

"How many did you get here, Sammy? The whole damn bakery?" The glee in Dean's voice was evident and Sam could definitely tell something was up by the look on his face. Sam smiled half-heartedly, still too tired to give his practically vibrating brother a real response. 

"Looks like that extra hour did you good," Sam finally said, ripping his coffee out of the tray and tipping it back, swallowing half of it in the first gulp. Dean got that strange, cheesy smile on his face again, and Sam wondered if maybe the bag the bagels were in was laced with crack. 

"Extra hour or not, I'm happy. I'm so, so happy Sammy," Dean said, semi- seductively, moving in to put his hands on Sam's waist. Sam couldn't help but back up a step, the gesture so overtly odd so early in the morning and over a bag of goddamn bagels, he was starting to think Dean really was high. Dean never "hugged", or really showed physical affection for that matter. The only exception was after sex, in post-orgasm bliss. This, however, was catching Sam off-guard. 

Dean seemed to notice the befuddled look on Sam's face because he stepped back, placing his hands on Sam's shoulders. 

"You okay, Dean?" 

Dean looked at him thoughtfully again, scrunching up his eyebrows. 

"Yeah, why?"

"Not to sound, um, rude or anything, but why are you hugging me?" Sam couldn't even bring himself to temper the confusion in his voice. He knew it sounded cold, but if something was really up with Dean, he wanted to know. Suddenly Dean pulled back instantly, dropping his hands back at his sides. 

"What, am I not allowed of hug you on our goddamn anniversary?" The anger in Dean's voice was subtle but detectable, and Sam could feel his blood freezing in his body. Oh shit. Shit shit shit. He forgot their anniversary. Dean seemed to recognize the look on Sam's face for what it was, and backed away, shoving the bagel bag off the comforter and sitting on the bed. 

"Dean," Sam started, not quite sure what to say. Dean was being loving, affectionate even, ready to greet him at the door and help him carry in breakfast, and Sam had forgotten their anniversary. He felt unbelievably guilty, watching the smile and happiness on Dean's face from earlier melt into disappointment. 

"Look, Dean. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I knew it was coming up, I just-" Sam stopped, wringing his hands. There was no excuse. He was a pathetic excuse for a brother, and a pathetic excuse for a boyfriend. Dean deserve someone better. 

Sam walked over the the bed and sat down next to Dean, setting a hand on his thigh. He figured he should start slow, easing Dean into the hugging and the closeness he had planned. Dean seemed receptive, turning toward Sam, and looking at him with deep, forgiving eyes. 

"It's okay, Sammy. I forgive you."  
The words were a bit clipped, hinting at Dean's still lingering frustration, but it fell away as soon as Sam gripped his waist and pulled him into his arms, leaning back down and on to the bed. Dean shifted over and glanced at him, a small smile forming on his face. 

"I still need my extra hour," Sam smirked, squeezing Dean's arms. 

"I'm good with that," Dean replied, snuggling back. 

The end!


End file.
